Three is Just Right
by akblake
Summary: Three is the perfect number for Mikel, Eliot, and Parker. Trio, f/f/m, and unrepentant somewhat explicit smut ;)


AN: Written for brinchen86 who gave me the idea and then encouraged me to write what popped into my head. Thank you meine Freundin!

* * *

Eliot closed the bedroom door behind him and stared, caught by the vision in front of him. On the bed, nude and virtually glowing with passion, were Parker and Mikel, already occupied with each other. He didn't count the minutes that were spent watching their forms, so different yet both irresistible, twine together.

"You going to just stand there, or are you planning to join us some time this century?" Mikel's accented voice called to him, and was followed by Parker's giggle as she noticed his preoccupation. The two women separated a bit and straightened out to watch Eliot undress- his grace and toned body were a treat they didn't intend to miss.

Efficiently skinning out of his shirts, Eliot gave them a show while shimmying out of his jeans. His boxers were quickly discarded, eased over the erection that had jumped to life as soon as he'd walked into the room. Parker squirmed partially out from under Mikel's more heavily-muscled body, careful not to dislodge the strong fingers dancing along her inner thigh and dipping in to tease. Eliot began to kneel beside them and was quickly halted by Parker. "No, don't interrupt," she stopped to gasp as Mikel's fingers suddenly delved inside to stroke her inner walls, "you get to sit and wait your turn." She got a quick kiss in response as Eliot passed her to sit against the headboard and enjoy the show.

Mikel's eyes tracked their encounter and a smirk lifted the corners of her lips as an idea struck. The next time Parker arched her back in response to her curling fingers, Mikel scooted an arm under her back and shifted. Parker slid up the bed to parallel Eliot, and he abandoned stroking himself in favor of pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Now Eliot, you can help me keep our Parker occupied," she commanded as she pulled his hand down to join hers. He was put to work playing Parker's clit, knowing from long experience exactly how to circle and press to drive her out of her mind, while Mikel resumed her fingers' actions.

Strong, calloused fingers were thrust in and out, curled to tickle deep inside, and were expertly timed with Eliot's motions. Parker could only squirm, held in place by the weight of her lovers, and gasp her pleasure. Mikel turned her head to take a nipple into her mouth and very gently nibbled, careful to keep from hurting her partner. They were always so gentle with Parker, she and Eliot, and loved to take extra time in making love to her. Parker absolutely adored the feeling of being worshiped, adored, and eagerly accepted their tender attentions when her normally abrasive personality would have shunned them. It was a slice of heaven that was absent in her normal life outside of the relationship.

All too soon, Parker clenched in an orgasm and driving fingers changed to soothing touches as she shuddered through waves of pleasure. It wasn't her first of the evening, as she and Mikel had been in bed for quite a while before Eliot joined them, and it left her feeling as limp as a doll, panting as she worked to catch her breath. "That was awesome," she managed to get out between breaths and grinned at the smiles she got in return. As soon as she could, Parker scooted back to slump against the headboard, feeling her heart still racing, and settled in to watch her favorite show on earth: Eliot and Mikel coming together.

Eliot and Mikel clashed in a flurry of muscle and skin, each trying to gain the upper hand even while using their deadly skills to bring pleasure to each other rather than pain. Parker had seen a nature documentary once about leopards, and watching these two reminded her of those beautifully deadly cats. Bodies twined and strained, all biting teeth and scratching nails, in a fight for dominance. She giggled at the yowls, growls, and screams which emanated from the active pair as they restlessly shifted across the bed. Never once, even in the deepest of their passions, did they come close to harming their beloved Parker, even as they rolled across her extended legs before she could pull herself together in time to move them out of the way. Hard-won instinct wouldn't allow them to lose track of their surroundings enough for that.

Soon both were spent and lay against each other, grapple holds gentled to just holding, and Parker scooted down to join them. She wormed her way into the middle to enjoy a warm body on each side of her, and sighed deeply as she felt two heavy arms drape across her body to hug her tightly. Tucked in between the two trained killers, Parker felt a peace and safety she'd been missing until this past year.

Eliot and Mikel had been together for several months until they added Parker to their relationship and discovered that she was their balance. The two together were a release, but Parker brought love into it. They treasured her open mind, flexibility, and the fact that she never once asked them for more than they could give. She accepted their gentleness, something she'd never had in a relationship before, while they usually fought each other's instincts and training. The two apex predators would quickly burn out and self-destruct together, but adding Parker gave them a new focus and an outlet for the more tender feelings they couldn't admit to possessing. They were all incredibly happy with their balance and with each other- three pieces which fit together just right.


End file.
